Wraith-Jeremy
Wraith-Jeremy is a wraith in Midnight, Texas, that faithfully served it's master, Colconnar. Unlike the other wraiths that Colconnar sent to guard Fiji, this wraith had the visage of the fallen Midnighter, Jeremy. Colconnar used Fiji's memories against her in order to lure Fiji back to Midnight and give her a false sense of security and hope. Backstory Upon the fraying of the Veil in Midnight, Colconnar unleashed the wraiths to herald his arrival. Particularly, Wraith-Jeremy knew of Fiji's past with Jeremy as Colconnar got inside her head and into her memories. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Riders On The Storm, while Fiji sleeps on the couch in the Inquiring Mind, Colconnar influence her dreams, dispatching Wraith-Jeremy, though shrouded, to send her Colconnar's message. He appears to Fiji on Witch Light Road. Fiji questions if she knows him and he confirms that she does. Colconnar has sent him and he tells her that she will submit and go to him willingly. Fiji denies this. Wraith-Jeremy continues to provoke her, stating that this whole time, she's been lying and that he knows the truth; she brings death to those she loves. This upsets her and she states that it's not true; she unleashes her magic on him, projecting a stream of fire, setting him ablaze. However, this is all within her dreams, so he's unaffected. As day breaks and the apocalypse nears, the weather turns for the worst and Wraith-Jeremy arrives in Midnight under the cover of a devastating sandstorm. Following his master's will, he heads for Fiji at the Inquiring Mind and taunts her through her window. He raises a hand and beckons her to come to him, though his presence frightens her. Having dismissed him, he disappears before she comes back to the window. Wraiths flood into Midnight, attacking those unlucky enough to get caught between them and Fiji, particularly Bobo. With the sandstorm getting worse, Fiji and the other Midnighters flee Midnight. Both the sandstorm and Wraith-Jeremy give chase and follow Fiji to the Cartoon Saloon. As she takes shelter within its walls, he appears before her again, though Manfred pulls her inside. This, however, does not deter him; he waits for her to join him willingly. Later that night, believing that she had killed Manfred, Fiji leaves the Cartoon Saloon and joins Wraith-Jeremy. Fiji questions how he knew the truth. Be removes the shroud and goggles from his face, revealing the face of Jeremy, the lover she killed ten years prior. His appearance shocks Fiji and he speaks, he was sent because Colconnar knew she'd listen to him. Fiji tells him that she had never meant to hurt, let alone kill, him. Wraith-Jeremy tells her that she did, regardless of what she wanted to to. He promises that if she comes with him, she'll never hurt anyone else that she cares about and neither will Colconnar, that if she goes to him willingly, he'll spare the Midnighters. However, he gives her an ultimatum, if she doesn't go, they all will die. Fiji takes a last look at the Cartoon Saloon and makes her decision; she leaves with Wraith-Jeremy. They head back to Midnight; to Colconnar. In The Virgin Sacrifice, Wraith-Jeremy and Fiji arrive back into Midnight at daybreak. The small town has been demolished in wake of the violent sandstorm from the previous day and the buildings lie in ruin. Fiji takes in the devastation, asking him what has he done. He asks her if she can feel him, that he's getting closer to rise and he's getting stronger. The ground beneath them rumble and cracks open. Fiji worries that its the signal of Colconnar's arrival, but it's not. Wraith-Jeremy tells her that he'll come to her tonight and that he's very eager to meet her. As they walk down Witch Light Road, half a dozen wraiths greet them. Wraith-Jeremy tells her that Colconnar has sent them to guard her until he's risen. He walks her to the Inquiring Mind, telling her that she needs to make herself ready for his arrival, that she looks unworthy. Fiji attempts to reach his compassion from when he was alive, that if there was any part of the Jeremy that she knew, his heart and kindness, he wouldn't let Colconnar do this to her. However, Wraith-Jeremy reveals that there is no part of him that is Jeremy. Fiji learns the truth; he was a wraith and not Jeremy, that Colconnar knew of him and used him from her dreams. He confirms her suspicion and tells her that they all knew her with each of the skeletal-wraiths shifting into shrouded figures. He and the others were a reminder of her power and how she's not that different from Colconnar; they destroy and they kill, just like his. He advises that she goes to get ready and she does as she's told. As the other Midnighters descend into Midnight causing a distraction with the other wraiths, Bobo and Creek rush towards Fiji, Olivia providing covering fire with sanctified bullets, quickly dispatching several wraiths that stand guard over Fiji's home. Once they're safely inside her home, Olivia makes her way from the church, though Wraith-Jeremy appears out of thin air next to her and grabs hold of her, severely burning her stomach and crippling her to the ground, leaving her to writhe in pain. Fiji and Bobo rush out and Fiji takes the sanctified axe from Bobo and slashes straight through Wraith-Jeremy causing him to recoil and disappear into a cloud of smoke. With Fiji held up in the Inquiring Mind with Bobo, Creek and Olivia, Wraith-Jeremy and the other wraiths prepare for Colconnar's arrival. Later that night, Colconnar's 'resurrection' is complete and he stands before his minions, beckoning the wraiths to bring Fiji to him. They do as they're commanded though as they approach the Inquiring Mind, Joe flies down upon them, standing between them and Fiji. Wraith-Jeremy advances forward to Joe, but like before with Fiji, his sanctified blade causes him to recoil and he dissipates into smoke. The other wraiths advance forward as well, though are quickly dispatched. Not long, however, Fiji consummates her love with Bobo and she releases a surge of magical energy that wipes out all the wraiths, including Wraith-Jeremy. Personality Unlike it's fellow, shrouded wraiths, Wraith-Jeremy exhibited traits of compassion and familiarity, though those qualities were all garnered from Fiji's memory of Jeremy as that is how Colconnar knew Fiji. Skills Wraith-Jeremy possessed the standard abilities of a wraith in Midnight, Texas. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Characters